


【径领】午夜十二点的水晶鞋

by Satoooooshi3104



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, Maou (TV 2008)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooooshi3104/pseuds/Satoooooshi3104
Summary: 榎本径之于成濑领的关系定位总是模糊不清，是租客？炮友？情人？这偶尔让成濑领感到困惑，但他知道这并不重要。——成濑领不会让任何人成为他复仇之路的阻碍，即使这个人是榎本径。尽管成濑领自己也未曾意识到，但这并不能掩盖一个事实，——榎本径从一开始就听见了，他听见成濑领在朝他呼喊：请拯救我。





	1. Chapter 1

“你知道吗？”成濑领在一个悠闲的下午喝着咖啡，含着笑意突然出声的时候，温柔的杏眼仍注视着稍远一些的对面的那双手，“你就像是安徒生童话里的灰姑娘。”

他看到那双骨骼分明的双手有一瞬的停顿，工具在锁眼中试探而发出的悉悉索索的声音也因这一刻的停顿而变得明显。

“就好像你的一切都是假的，每到午夜十二点，只有水晶鞋是真实的。”

“奇怪的想法。”

“要是你唯一的水晶鞋落在我手里，你知道我会怎么做？”成濑从容放下手中的咖啡，从满是阳光的沙发上起身。缓缓走到话少的男人面前，修长而白皙的手指柔柔地覆在任人宰割的锁具之上。“我会把它们砸成粉碎。——就像你开锁一样简单。”

成濑的半张脸和面前的男人一起没入阴影里，另外半张脸在阳光的洗礼下近乎透明。形状圆润的眼睛看上去满是温润，面上却没有什么表情。

“……”平静无波的眼睛透过黑框眼镜注视着成濑，轻轻钻进他耳朵里的声音也是无甚波动。“你是恶毒的继母吗，成濑？”

“我希望我是。”成濑挑着眉毛直起了身，又卧回被晒的暖烘烘的沙发里，伸了伸懒腰。“不过可惜，如果一定要说，我大概是那个半吊子的仙女教母。”

“我没想到，”男人终于放下了手中的工具，推了推眼镜，从他坐了一个上午的白色木椅上离开。“你对我的锁意见有这么大。”

“对事不对锁，榎本。”成濑轻轻抬了抬下巴，任由他拿走自己的杯子，在厨房一进一出，将再次填满咖啡的马克杯放在自己面前。“连咖啡都是我泡的。”

“你需要的只是泡咖啡吗？”

“你是在明知故问。”成濑轻轻皱起了眉毛。

“是的。但是今天不行。”

“我的时间很难得的。”成濑看着他，没去碰茶几上的马克杯。深褐色的咖啡上面飘着热气，仿佛把时间也蒸发得长了一点。“今天不行，大概也不需要有‘行’的时候了。”

“我有事需要思考。”

“摆弄你的‘水晶鞋’有助于你思考吗？”

“确实。”

成濑有些气闷。通常来讲，榎本不是个难说话的人，——起码对成濑来说——他甚至时常能提供连成濑自己都没有意识到的需求。但是显然，今天并不在‘通常’的范畴里面。

“……好吧。”成濑端起那杯咖啡，又喝了一口，“或许我真应该做一次‘恶毒的继母’。”

马克杯很快又被放下，看得出来先前端着它的人已经没了胃口。

“可惜，”他看着被自己放下的杯子里还未平静的晃动液体，“这样的机会大概很快就不再会有了。”

“准备就绪了吗？”

成濑将手轻握成拳掩住嘴，轻轻打了个哈欠。侧身躺下，将脑袋枕在坐到自己身边的榎本的大腿上。

“是啊，就快要开始了。”

“我是时候搬出去了。”

“嗯……确实。”他闭着眼，感受榎本的手指在自己发梢抚顺的轻柔，越发得困了。

沉静在二人之间流转了好一会儿，成濑撑着最后一丝清明，又问了榎本一句，“有什么打算？”

“周游世界。”

“唔……那还真是优雅……”

成濑的声音变得细若游丝，任由困倦慢慢侵蚀。在感受到颊边落下的一瞬柔软触感，嗅到熟悉的安心味道时，他的唇角轻轻勾起了一个微小的弧度。


	2. Chapter 2

成濑做了一个梦。这实在是一件很难得的事情。 自从他开始服用安神药物来缓解噩梦与失眠，他已经很少会做梦了。

这是个很长却又很短的梦。准确来说，成濑仿佛在这个梦里过了一生那么长，而事实上，这个梦只在他五个小时的睡眠里占了微不足道的一小部分。

如果说梦见旧情人是一件奇怪的事情，那么梦见旧情人穿着蓝色蓬蓬裙，手里还拿着仙女棒绝对称得上是匪夷所思了。

成濑在梦里皱起眉头，“你这是什么打扮，终于决定转行做灰姑娘了吗？”

梦里的人伸出另一只空闲的手，推了推脸上与衣服格格不入的黑框眼镜。“灰姑娘是你，不是我。”

“什么？”成濑满头雾水，甚至不知道对面的男人是什么时候疯的。他低头一看，自己的身上正穿着同是蓝色的公主裙，手上还带着可笑的白色半袖手套。他又不可置信地拉起拖地的裙摆，发现自己的脚上果不其然穿着那双该死的水晶鞋。

还没等成濑搞清楚这究竟是什么戏码，沉沉的钟声便从遥远的天际传来。

“午夜十二点，魔法即将消失。”

“我到底是来干嘛的？舞会结束了？”

“是的。你没有去成宴会，也不再有机会见到王子了。”

“……那你又是来干嘛的？”成濑甚至已经放弃去质疑这些设定。

“我来没收水晶鞋。”

随着最后一下钟声敲响，成濑那身令他无所适从的公主装扮终于消失不见，等他再一低头，自己的身上只有破破烂烂的旧衣服，而脚上的水晶鞋还在闪闪发亮。

男人举着仙女棒靠近他，空着的那只手从他因衣衫破烂而露出来的大腿开始向下抚摸直至光裸的脚背，色情的手法令成濑禁不住打了个颤。

“你该把它脱下来。”

“你该管住你的手。”成濑瞪了他一眼，将水晶鞋脱下来，站在平坦的地面上的时候才感觉到脚掌的酸痛。

男人将其捡起，忽然转身将其往丛林里的石块上摔去。十分钟之前还在成濑脚上熠熠生辉的水晶鞋立刻成了粉碎。

“你干了我最想干的事。”成濑挑眉看着那堆细碎得不正常的粉末。

“这样你就没机会去刺杀王子了。”

“刺杀王子？这演得究竟是哪一版的灰姑娘？”

对面的男人只是露出一个意味不明的微笑。拉起成濑的手，举着仙女棒打了个响指，两人就一起消失在原地。

梦之后的内容就变得没那么分明了。成濑只记得自己被带到男人居住地小破屋里，日日被奴役，做饭做家务，还要帮他收拾一屋子该死的锁。直到被他再一次压到床上，屋外不适时地响起敲门声时，成濑猛地清醒了。

简直是个不能更糟糕的梦了。成濑在床上头脑昏沉了好一会儿，才发现梦里的敲门声跑到了现实中。他只好匆匆擦了一把脸，走到玄关隔着门问道：“请问是哪位？”

“你的房客。”

“我的房子不出租，请您离开。”成濑揉着太阳穴，想要把脑袋里的闷痛赶走。他以为又是哪个官司得罪的人跑上门来恶作剧，也没在意那有些熟悉的嗓音，转身就打算回去补觉。

然而，意料之外的开锁声让他停下了脚步。等他转过身，隔着一段距离与被打开的门后的男人对上视线，成濑的脑袋才算是彻彻底底地清醒了。

“你没换锁，危险。”

“……我记得你留下了钥匙。”

“我备份过了。”

“……”

谁不知道最危险的就是你。成濑神情复杂地盯着来人，腹诽全装在眼睛里。

门口的男人显然看懂他眼神里的意思，表情却依旧波澜不惊。他把不大不小的行李箱拉进来，关上了门。轻轻地说——

“我回来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

当成濑颤着腰承受身后一次次的撞击，张着嘴却说不出话的时候，他想，昨晚的噩梦居然真的应验了。

“不……我……呃！——”

“呼……”榎本深深地在成濑的里面停顿了一会儿，仔细感受成濑将他紧紧包裹着的，因高潮而痉挛的湿热肠道。“这么久……都没有做过吗？”

“唔……呃……”成濑微蜷着身体，体内榎本还硬着的东西烫得他有些哆嗦。“我很忙、的……哪有时间，跟谁、跟谁做……”

“比如，诗织小姐。再比如那位，”榎本又开始抽动起来，听着成濑哽在喉间的呻吟，他慢慢加快节奏。“芹泽警官。”

“无稽之谈……嗯！慢……”

榎本没再接话，他忽然将成濑的两腿并拢，让他从跪趴的姿势变成侧躺，又用胳膊揽起他的腰，令他将自己的身体撑起来。

“干什……呃……”

榎本分开成濑的双腿跨在自己腰的两侧，又使他面向自己，让成濑骑坐在自己上方。

“还有力气吗？”

“……”成濑喘着气睨了他一眼，甚至懒得理会他多余的问句，认命地摆起早已酸软的腰。

有没有力气你还不是要我自己动。

“出去，别睡我这。”办完事洗完澡躺上床的成濑背对着刚刚“奴役”了他近一个小时的榎本，冷淡地吐出无情的逐客令。

“我原本的房间被你占用了。”

“我可没想到你还会回来。”成濑皱了皱眉，也没去推搡那只摸上自己腰部开始揉按起来的手。“说真的，你不该回来的。——起码别再来找我。”

榎本没有回应成濑这句话，只是边按摩着他的腰边靠着他躺下来，贴着他的后脑勺轻轻地说：“我不习惯睡沙发。”

“……”成濑沉默了一会儿，他其实想问榎本，回来有多久了，为了什么回来。可是他想一想，又把这些无意义的疑问吞进肚子里，最终变成一声轻叹，从他唇边滑落。

“你得付房租。”成濑说。

“多少？”

“我指的不是钱。”榎本离开时留给他的巨款都足够把这间房子整个买下来了。“早饭、便当、家务。”

成濑想，总不能让梦里的一切都成为现实。起码自己还是有一些主动权的。“顺带还有，解决我的失眠问题。”

“我不是医生。”

“我也不需要你是。”成濑转了个身面对榎本，闭上眼睛把脑袋凑进他的怀里。“这样就足够了。”

成濑接着说：“你不用睡沙发，我也不会失眠。——绝对的公平。”

“我不擅长做饭。”

“我要求也不高。”

“我没有时间做家务。”

“我也需要上班。你放心，没有多少家务的。”

“我还——”

“拜托，”成濑有些愤愤地睁开双眼，微微仰着头瞪他，“这些以前都是我们轮流负责的，你到底在推脱什么？”

“你误会了，”榎本看着他，“我只是提醒你。”

“……”

“睡觉吧。”

“……关灯。”

有时候成濑真的觉得，榎本径其人可恶至极。明明离开的时候那么毫不犹豫，如今却又表现出如此理所当然的深情。

成濑知道，自己是个十足的矛盾体，可榎本也不见得就表里如一。他们各取所需，最不需要的就是如今这种说不清道不明的关系。

成濑感到无可奈何。就这样吧，他想。该走的路，他还是一样要走，不管是什么都不会成为他的阻碍。

无论是榎本径，还是真中友雄。

假如真同梦里那般，那么他一定会在午夜十二点，亲手将那双唯一真实的水晶鞋，狠狠摔碎。

——成濑在意识彻底模糊前的最后一刻，脑袋里这样想到。


	4. Chapter 4

“听说，那位芹泽先生要举办生日会。”

榎本说这话的时候还坐在餐桌前吃着成濑做的早饭，而与此同时正穿好西服打着领带的成濑闻言愣了一瞬，接着便立刻反应过来。

“你是听那位芹泽律师说的吧。”也难怪，芹泽律师是芹泽集团的金融顾问，想必也接到了邀请。“说起来也真奇怪，天底下有这么多‘芹泽先生’呢。”

“你去吗？”榎本也没看他，边喝粥边语气平淡地问。

“当然。”怎么说他也是芹泽先生的“得力助手”，哪有不去的道理。“芹泽律师邀请你去吗？”成濑问他，却忍不住勾了勾唇。他在想，衣柜里除了毛衫还是毛衫的榎本，如果答应赴约，该要如何应付这种场合呢。

榎本沉默不语，成濑当然也没指望他能回答。经过餐厅时，成濑问了他一句，“味道如何？”

“凑合。”

“下不为例。”成濑站在玄关踩了踩鞋。“我可不是每个早晨都像今天这么有空。”关上大门的前一刻，成濑又补了一句，“记得收拾碗筷。”

用餐完毕后，榎本不疾不徐又近乎刻板地完成了一套清洗工序，再将餐具擦干，放入消毒柜，等待一段时间，最后在橱柜中摆好。榎本并不急着去自己的防盗商店，因为比起营业，今天他有更重要的事需要去做。

他需要一套正装。——是的，他指的正是参加宴会的西装。

榎本走到早已拉开窗帘的阳台前，时候还早，晨曦还有些暧昧，刺眼的太阳距离露出它的一角尚需一段时间。他右手的拇指无意识地搭在食指的第一指节附近摩挲打转，于是自顾自地沉思起来。

其实成濑今天真的没有看上去的那么有空。他最近手头有一个大一点的案子，这两天一直在整理相关资料，为上庭做充分准备，甚至于前一天晚上加班到凌晨才回家。

于是疲惫地回到空荡荡的房子里，看到电饭煲里保温着的米粥和压在杯子下面的留言纸条，累到只想倒头就睡的成濑没什么胃口，盛了小半碗勉强吃了一些就将剩下的放到了冰箱里，随便冲了下澡便把自己扔到床上闭起眼睛。他累极了，却仍然睡不安稳，虽然因为疲惫而迅速陷入睡眠，但还会在无意识中辗转反侧。直到在模糊的意识中感觉到自己被一个熟悉的怀抱收紧，这不安稳的状态才算是消停了。

因生物钟而自然醒来的成濑，持续着清晨时的迷蒙状态盯着眼前蓝色棉睡衣的领口好一会儿，蹭了蹭枕头心想，他才没那么有空呢。

他知道榎本最近遇到一个棘手的密室案件，连着好几天也是很晚才回家，而且昨天晚上回来的比之前更晚。

——但是这和他有什么关系，他才没那么有空呢。

站在厨房里倒腾早餐的成濑皱着眉想。

——他只是心软罢了。

难得心软的成濑给难得没有按时早起的榎本难得地准备了早餐。而心软过之后的成濑坐在事务所里自己的办公桌上，边处理前一天晚上还没处理完的资料，边忍不住叹气，他真的没那么有空。

成濑边工作边叹气这种事情，着实让事务所的两位助手感到新奇。虽说他今天叹气的频率并不高，但是以这几年来在工作上与这位上司的相处看来，成濑从不是一个会因为工作而不止一次地叹气的律师。

悄悄用一句不太适宜的话来说，这可太不成濑领了。

成濑也深以为然，只不过不是因为叹气，而是因为，心软这种事，也太不成濑领了。

“叮——”短信提醒。

‘有件事，想问问你的意见。’

“什么事，你说。”

‘正装，要去哪里买比较好？’

正在午休的成濑又一次皱起了眉毛，他今天真的不是那么有空。

“下午我带你去。”

‘你今天有空吗？’

“我说过了，不是每天都像今天一样。”他不自觉地努了努嘴，动动手指紧接着发送出去另一条短信。“所以，你得懂得珍惜，知道吗？”

‘嗯。’

离开办公室的座椅之前，他又叹了一口气。

心软这种事，实在是太不成濑领了。


End file.
